Thnks fr th Mmrs(A Destiel FanFic)
by Brittani Is Batman
Summary: My name is Dean Winchester. My little brother is Sam. Castiel is my best friend. Castiel is here cleaning my wound. Castiel is incredibly warm. No why am I thinking that? Why am I writing that down? - Dean wakes up with his memories fading fast and only an his familiar Angel there to help him. Inspired by some songs & the book Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting.


_I've got boots and [he]'s got wings,  
I'm Hell on wheels and [he]'s Heaven Rings,  
I'd die for [him] and [he] lives for me...  
Cowboys and Angels._  
-Dustin Lynch, Cowboys & Angels

_I scream in pain and collapse to my knees. I press against the wound with my hand, but there is too much blood. My blood is pooling around me. I can't move my right arm. My breath comes out sharp and slow—too slow. I can't get enough air into my lungs. The door bursts open and a tall figure's shadow hits the floor. I pass out…_

* * *

"Dean, Dean, wake up!"

I open my eyes. Castiel is shaking me.

"C-Cas?"

"Dean, are you okay?"

"N-nightmare…I guess…" I shake my head, sitting up and swinging my legs off the bed. "Where's Sam?"

"He's gone…Dean, you're bleeding."

I look down at my shirt, it's soaked in blood. I shiver. How much was a dream and how much is reality? "W-wha…?" I mutter.

Castiel sits on the bed next to me and gently starts pulling my shirt off. I try to help, but when I try to move my right arm, my whole body is filled with pain. Castiel tosses the blood soaked shirt aside and looks at the wound.

"Can y-you heal it?" I ask.

"I am cut off from Heaven with the gates shut…I can't…" Castiel replies. "Lie down…"

I do as I was told, being pushed down lightly by Castiel. I close my eyes, trying to ignore the pain. _What had happened_? _Why can't I remember_?

"What gates are shut?" I question, confusing filling my memory.

"The gates? To heaven…"

I furrow my brow. Things are disappearing. I can pull up a few people in my mind—Lisa, Ben, Sam, Bobby, Dad, Jo, Castiel…Everything else is blank. I can vaguely remember a few memories, but not everything.

"Castiel…Did you…I don't remember…what happened?" I sit up again, as Castiel approaches with bandages and a wet rag.

"What do you mean?" Castiel questions, sitting down beside me and cleaning my wound. I grimace as the water hits the wound, but I don't argue.

"I can't remember…How did I get hurt? What…" My voice breaks and trails off. I don't even know what to ask Castiel...

"Dean, do you remember me?" Castiel asks, turning my head to look him in the eye.

"Of course. How could I forget you?" I stare into his blue eyes. Did he really think anything could ever make me forget who he is?

"Do you remember what you and Sam were doing?"

"No…" I look away, trying to remember.

"Dean, look at me."

I glance in his direction and he locks eyes with me again. "What _do _you remember?"

"I…remember…" My mind is blank. I can't find a memory. Everything's gone. My hunting skills, every bit of lore I ever read, everything I know. I can't remember my mother's face. I can't remember the time I taught Sam to swim or the fire that killed Mom.

"Dean, what do you remember?"

"I remember you and Sam…that's it." I can hear the mask in my voice fading. Cas'll be able to see right through it, he always does.

Castiel continued cleaning the wound on my shoulder, not looking at me now. "Perhaps you should list things, little things that come back to you? It could trigger things…"

I start mentally making a list.

_My name is Dean Winchester._

_My little brother is Sam._

_Castiel is my best friend._

_Castiel is here cleaning my wound._

_Castiel is incredibly warm_.

_No why am I thinking that? Why am I writing that down_?

Castiel has finished cleaning and bandaging my wound and I'm trying to write down what I remember. _Why did I write that down about Castiel?_ I scribble over it before the Angel can see it…

"Dean? Are you okay? You don't look good…I think you lost too much blood," Castiel says, handing me a bottle of water. I nod. I really don't want water right now, I want beer, but water is better when you've lost blood, and I know that Cas just wants to help.

"I wish I could heal you…"

"Don't beat yourself up…"

"I wish I knew what was wrong with you. Why can't you remember anything?"

"I probably just hit my head."

It was an overly hopeful guess, but hey? What else am I supposed to say?

"Let's try to trigger some memories," Castiel suggested.

"How…?" Don't get me wrong, I love Cas and all, but I don't want him messing around in my brain. That's a place that nobody should be, except me.

"Well, we could talk about things that have happened. Do you remember when you went back in time to talk to Samuel Colt?"

I shake my head. "What'd I do? Go all Clint Eastwood cowboy?"

"Exactly." Castiel smiled slightly, and I couldn't help but think about how odd that would be. Cowboys and Angels.

* * *

**A/N: Hiiii I know I know starting ****_another_**** one whilst I haven't updated anything else. Yes, I know TLC was supposed to be updated by the end of May. Yes, I know it's been forever since I updated my Jay Winchester story. Yes, I know I haven't updated my Tommy/Thea Arrow fic. Yes, I know I haven't updated Secret Keepers. Yes, I know. I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm working on it, I promise. Anywho, this was inspired by the Supernatural companion book, ****Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting. ****I ****_do_**** plan to have a storyline. As soon as I come up with it XD I promise it will make sense eventually. Probably be shorter than I normally plan my stories, but whatever.**


End file.
